The Winchester Boys
by Cassy27
Summary: Remember Lise Braeden, the cute yoga-teacher? Well, after that little incident with the Changelings, she and Dean kept in touch and now she's back with a big surprise… But then a demon shows up and messes with everyting.
1. Chapter 1

**Title****:**** The Winchester boys**

**Spoilers: **There are spoilers up until the season 4 regarding Dean's deal.

**Summary:** Remember Lise Braeden, the cute yoga-teacher? Well, after the little incident with the Changelings, she and Dean kept in touch and now she's back with a big surprise… But then a demon shows up and messes up everyting.

**AN**: This is a story I posted a few months back, but now I'm rewriting it and I hope it will be better now. It's a short story that doesn't contain too many chapters. And I will try and rewrite each chapter fast enough so that I will be able to update every couple of days.

**Anyways… Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 – The surprise**

'Come on, Sam, that demon was going to kill us, I had to get you out of there!'

Sam pushed the towel even harder against Dean's bleeding shoulder and Dean grunted in pain. Sam shot him a childish look while he now examined the wound. When Dean groaned again, he rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air.

'Don't be a baby, this is hardly life threatening!' Sam protested. His voice then turned normal again and his gaze became serious. 'We could have killed him, Dean, hasn't he killed enough innocents?'

Dean stood up, ignoring the protesting words of Sam and put on his shirt again.

'Let me look at you.' Dean said in a commanding voice, knowing that Sam had received a few hits himself.

Sam jumped up in anger and stood right before Dean who could feel his breath on his face, just as he was sure that Sam could feel his breath, but they were too stubborn and wouldn't back off.

'You always want to _protect_ me, Dean, like I can't take care of myself- WHAO!'

Sam gasped for air and clutched himself to Dean who grabbed Sam's arms and helped him keep his balance.

'Sam, are you okay?' Dean asked concerned in a slightly elevated tone.

'Everything is spinning!' Sam whispered.

'That will be the head wound.' Dean said, smiling faintly as he would now get to take care of his little brother, 'Sit down.'

Sam didn't protest anymore and even let out a sigh of relieve when his vision was coming back to him. Gently, he let his head drop to his knees and craddled it in his hands.

'God, that hurts.'

'Don't be a baby.' Dean laughed.

Now it was Sam' turn to be taken care of, but Dean didn't mind. This was his job, his priority. A guy outside could catch flames, he wouldn't even look up. Sam needed his help, so that's what he is going to get. Gently, Dean laid a towel filled with ice on Sam's neck and started cleaning the head wound. It was pretty deep, but it wouldn't have to be stitched. Though a headache might haunt him for the next few days. But Sam was going to be fine, that's all that mattered.

'Here you go, it's all good.' Dean smiled.

'I think I'll go to bed, it was a rough day after all.' Sam yawned.

'Yeah, good idea. We need to get that demon tomorrow before he gets any other people.'

'Good night.'

Sam didn't even bother taking off his clothes; he just laid back, slowly in order to not move his head too much and then closed his eyes. Dean knew that it wasn't as simple as that for him. He couldn't just have a goodnight's rest. Dreams kept haunting him, dreams of death, hell, his short hell ride, that kind of stuff. He guessed it was just part of the job. After a while, it does get to you, no matter what they say.

But he tried to sleep, he tried to have some peace. He closed his eyes, hearing how Sam was already breathing steadily, even snoring a little, deep asleep, but for him, it was all to no avail. And when he did finally drift off into a shallow dream, he dreamed about a little girl who stood in front of the demon they were hunting. The girl, which was the first victim that had fallen into the hands of the demon, looked confused and started yelling that she wanted her mommy back. The eyes of the women that stood before the girl turned black and the girl started crying. The mother who was possessed simply smiled and reached out for the girl. But it sure wasn't to comfort her. A long shiny knife rested in her hand, the girl started screaming now, and then blood flooded all over her pretty white dress.

Dean woke up, his sheets all wet, his forehead wet, my hands wet. His wrists were folded around his pillow so hard that his knuckles had become white. He started breathing slower again as he tried to forget the nightmare. When he had managed to calm himself down, he looked at his left and saw that Sam wasn't in his bed anymore. For a moment, Dean panicked, not knowing where his little brother was, but then he heard water running and Dean knew Sam was just taking a shower. At least that meant that he was feeling better.

Dean got up and walked towards the little kitchen in their motel room. The cool water he was now splashing on his face felt like it was putting out a fire. Dean knew he would now feel better, calmer.

Two soft knocks against the door made him jump, though. So perhaps he was still a bit confused and consumed by that dream. He shook those thoughts and memories away and took a deep breath. Now he was fine, he had to be fine.

With a swing, Dean opened the door and his mouth fall open with a pop. He couldn't believe his eyes! Lisa looked amazing! Her hair was longer, her lips were bright red. Her cheeks blushed in a healthy pink and a big smile covered her face.

And she was pregnant.

'Hi, Dean.' She said in a high, exited voice.

Dean tried to swallow, tried to breathe, tried to think. Nothing worked. It was as if his whole body had just frozen.

'Dean?' Lisa asked concerned.

'You're…' Dean started saying, but he couldn't finish. In stead, he began waving his hands towards her stomach. Her big round stomach.

'Yes, I'm pregnant.' She confirmed with a smile.

'Right.' Dean mumbled. He was still trying to grasp everything. It was as if he was trying to make sense out of this. Lisa was pregnant, but why was she here? Why would she leave Ben, her son, behind to come see _him_?

'Look, I know that this is a big surprise, but I thought you would want to know.'

'So it's mine?' Dean asked in a high voice, not able to control his actions or words.

Lisa smiled a big warm smile. The fact that Dean was freaking out didn't upset her, she just stood there at his door, smiling at him, placing her hand on her belly and waiting for Dean to calm down.

'Yes, you know, about 8 ago, you came to say goodbye and all. I heard you were back and I thought, _let's go visit daddy_!' she said half laughing.

Dean didn't appreciate that she found this funny. He could swear he was having a heart attack, at least that was the way he was feeling right now.

'Sorry, I know this is a shock-'

'Understatement!' Dean threw in that work, making Lisa look at him seriously, wanting to finish what she had to say.

'-but, it was a shock to me when I found out about little Winchester here! And about you off course.'

'Me?'

'I did some research after you were gone that last time and I even met a demon, a good one!'

'There are no good demons, Lisa.' Dean said, shocked.

'Well, he let me live, altough he did say something about not being able to stand the presence of a baby's soul, he even started gagging a little. And besides, I took precautions, I brought holy water.' She defended herself, 'Anyway, I found out you made a deal and that you were in hell now. And then, a couple of weeks ago, I heard you were back.'

'Right... I'm going to be a daddy.' Dean sighed, his mind still focused on that one detail.

Lisa smiled again. Dean invited her in and he tried so hard to not stare at her big belly, but he knew she noticed.

'Where is Ben?' Dean suddenly asked, wanting to distract himself from staring.

'He's with his father. You know, I'm pretty big right now and I couldn't take care of Ben by myself anymore. So I take him every two weeks for the weekend.'

'So he is nine, right?'

'Yes, the perfect big brother.' She smiled, 'kinda like you.'

Sam! Dean had forgotten all about Sam. The water was still running, so he was still in the shower. God, the dude took long showers. What was he? A girl? Dean sure wanted to see his face when he would find out he as going to be an uncle. He'd probably laugh when he found out he was going to be a dad... A dad, me? This was just unnatural.

And then the water stopped running. Dean held his breath and closely watched the bathroom door. Only 60 seconds later, it opened.

'Oh, hello.' Sam said, surprised by their guest, he shook his head towards her as a way of greeting and then his gaze fell upon her belly. 'OH!'

Finally he noticed! Yep, his face was worth it all. His eyes bulged, his face looked frozen into a weird questioning look, like he was doing some really hard math calculation.

'Hey, uncle Sam.' Lisa said gently.

------------------------------------------

**AN: Let me know what you think? Should I continue rewriting this story? Just push that green review-button and leave a message!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Alright, I continued rewriting the story and I hope it continues to be liked. **

**Chapter 2 – Visit**

'So,' Sam began a little awkward, 'Am I dreaming a nightmare?'

Lisa laughed and Dean couldn't help but smile. But he was a little taken off guard because of Sam's comment. A nightmare? Was this how he felt for the moment? Dean was confused too, but he never even thought he was living a nightmare. Maybe that was because he knew what a real nightmare contained.

'No, this is real, Sammy, I am going to be a father.' Actually saying those words aloud did make a shiver run through Dean's spine. It was a thought he needed to get used to.

'Wow,' Sam exhaled, 'just… Wow.'

'You say that, those 3 short words, as if you don't believe the fact that I'm going to be a father.'

'Yeah, you see, Dean, you are sort of a child yourself, how will you raise another child?'

Sam's doubt in him surprisingly angered Dean. If he wasn't supportive, if he didn't believe in him, how could Lisa believe in him? What if she suddenly changed her mind and took off with their baby?

Dean's thoughts confused him then. Since when did he care about children and since when was he upset when it came to children? Well, he had always cared for children, he always wanted them to be safe from the evil monsters that lived in this world. But this was his child, his flesh and blood and he could only think about that kid's safety. God, could it be that he felt like a father already? Was this the way their dad had always felt about him and Sam?

Is it possible to love someone this soon? He hadn't even met him, or was it a her?

'Lisa?' Dean asked, ignoring Sam, 'Is it a boy or a girl?'

'I don't know, I didn't want to know.'

There was silence again, not in Dean's head, though. There was so much to think about. He had to make decisions that were life changing. Was he going to be part of this baby's life? Of course he was, but how much? He couldn't give up hunting, there was too much work to do. He could visit him or her every couple weeks. But what kind of dad was that? Maybe he did have to quit hunting, maybe he was supposed to quit.

Dean's cellphone rang and he automatically answered, even a little relieved that he could take his mind of this situation for a couple of seconds.

'This is Dean.' He greeted whoever was at the other end of the phone?

'It's Bobby, I found your demon.' Bobby said without taking a moment to properly greet him back.

'What? Where?'

'He's heading towards your motel room.' Bobby answered while his voice rumbled a little. Dean could hear the worry in his voice. He thought Bobby to be almost a fatherfigure and he knew Bobby considered Sam and him as his sons. So was this the worry Dean would feel from now on too? Would he ever get another good night's sleep? Well, that couldn't get worse then now.

'He's coming here?' Dean asked for comformation.

'You caused him a lot of trouble, he wants you dead, he wants Sam dead. I suggest you get out of there before he attacks you while you're undefended. I'm heading your way, I'll be there within a few minutes.'

'Oh, great.' Dean snapped while already shutting the phone.

'What?' Sam asked, immediately aware of Dean's alarmed state.

Now, normally, Dean wouldn't panic, he would face that son of a bitch, but this time was different. Lisa was here, she was in mortal danger.

'We have to go.' Dean said in one breath.

Lisa jumped up and stood before Dean.

'What's going on, Dean?' she asked.

'You're in danger and we need to get you out of here.' Dean answered.

The tv suddenly gave static and the radio began playing an awful song. He was here. Dean's eyes locked on Lisa, who looked straight back into his.

'Is that…' she started asking, her voice soft but paniced.

Sam walked towards the window and took a gun out of his jacket. Dean putted his hands on Lisa's face and tried to calm her.

'Yes, that's why you need to get out of here.'

'Oh...oh.' She whispered, her voice hard now.

'What?' Dean asked panicked.

She looked down and Dean followed her look. A big wet circle covered the carpet.

'Did you wet your pants?' Dean asked confused.

'No, you stupid idiot,' Lisa shrieked, 'my water broke.'

Dean looked horrified even though he wished he could at least appear calm for Lisa's sake.

'Oh, no!' she yelled.

'What now?' Dean yelled back, absolutly having no idea what he was supposed to do.

'Well, it hurts! And it's too soon. I'm just eight months in!'

'Dean, she has contractions, the baby's coming.' Sam explained to Dean while standing at the window on look-out.

Of course the baby was coming; babies always came on the wrong time in the wrong place.

Dean took a deep breath, calmed himself down and tried to think clearly. So the baby was coming, Dean had seen enought movies to know what to do now.

'Okay,' Dean finally spoke, 'Sam, you get rid of that demon, buy us time. I'm gonna let the bath fill with warm water, that will help against the pain, I think, or at least, it will a little. You sit here and try to breathe, just stay calm.'

Dean ran to the bathroom and let the water run. It only took five minutes to let the bathtub fill. A loud bang made him jump. He turned around to run to Sam, but Lisa stood at the door, clenching her teeth together while she was trying to deal with the pain. Dean knew he had to take care of her first.

'Sam?' Dean yelled while helping Lisa crawl into the bath.

'It's the demon, he's trying to get in.'

'Don't let him!'

'I know that!' Sam yelled back at him and Dean knew by the tone in Sam's voice that he was irritated by Dean's stupid comments. But Sam knew what he was doing, Dean told himself, he would be able to fend off the demon.

Lisa breathed in and out, blocking the other noises out of her head. She had closed her eyes and almost seemed to be sleeping. Her face looked relaxed and her hands just drifted besides her body.

'Go help Sam.' She suddenly said without opening her eyes, 'the next contraction won't come for the next few minutes.'

Dean hesitated for a second but then ran straight toward Sam and pulled out a gun from under the bed.

Dean glanced out the window and saw a middle-aged man standing a few yards away from their room. His eyes were black and his face looked furious. He seemed determined to kill them.

Only then Dean saw the gun he was holding in his hand. He pointed it at them and Sam and Dean ducked. The demon fired the gun while walking closer towards them and bullets were flying everywhere.

'Dean, What's happening?' Lisa yelled.

'It's okay, we got this, just relax!' Dean tried to calm her.

Another bullet got lost in their room. The demon stepped closer and closer and was nearly at the door. If he could get in, their chances weren't good.

And then the demon was in their room. He looked at Dean and Sam with a divine smile, but Dean was certain of himself that he was gonna send that bastard straight back to hell.

Sam shot a bullet through the man's chest, but he only groaned a little. The demon pointed his gun at Sam and shot twice. Sam jumped away and sought shelter behind the couch. He wasn't hit, Dean thought , feeling lucky today. Dean tried to shoot the demon , just like Sam was doing too, but soon Dean was hiding with Sam behind the couch. The demon shot again and again and again. They could only hide and Dean hated it. A new pair of shots surprised them. They glanced over the couch and saw Bobby taking his best shots at the demon. His silver bullets that were always drenched in Holy Water seemed to really hurt him and the demon ran for it.

'Dean? Sam?' Bobby asked.

'We're okay.' Sam answered while standing up.

The sudden silence felt unnatural. Where was the heavy breathing? Why wasn't Lisa checking in on them? Dean ignored the questioning looks of Bobby and ran towards the bathroom. Shocked, he stood at the door opening. The bright water had disappeared. It had coloured red, blood red.

'Lisa!' Dean screamed. He laid his arms around her waist and pulled her body out of the water. Her chest was pierced by a lost bullet and her shirt was covered in blood. Dean didn't hesitate and ripped the buttons open. Blood gushed out of the wound, but she was still alive. Her breathing was shallow, but it was there.

'Lisa!' Dean yelled again.

Sam and Bobby ran into the room and kneeled besides her.

'Dean?' Lisa groaned.

'Stay with me, Lisa, don't go.' Dean begged her.

'We need to get her to the hospital!' Bobby said.

Dean lifted Lisa up in his arms and ran to the car. Her heartbeat was so still, so soft. Her breathing was nearly unnoticeable. She was dying in his arms and there was nothing he could do about it.

**AN: So, what did you think? Let me know by pushing that green review-button!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So, here is the next chapter. I read it about 4 times searching for spelling mistakes, so I hope now, all of them are corrected. If not, well, I did my best, but some always escape me. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 – Waiting in the hospital**

How long had it been? 6 hours? Maybe less, maybe more. Dean didn't know. He didn't care. Sam sat next to him, his arms crossed before his chest, his fingers unable to rest. He kept drumming them against each other.

Bobby had gone hunting that demon again, he wanted to make sure the demon was really gone for now. At least, that is what he said. Dean knew he couldn't stand the waiting either, he would loose his mind in here.

Dean didn't have the feeling that he was waiting though. He just sat here. He could be a comatose patient for all he knew. He didn't move, hardly blinked, never said a word, not even when Sam tried to comfort him. His thoughts were silent as well. For the first time today, Dean's mind was empty.

'Dean Winchester?' a strange voice asked him.

Dean looked up and stared into the face of a young doctor who seemed as tired as he felt.

'I'm so sorry, we couldn't save your wife-'

'She's not my wife.' Dean corrected him in a low voice. He didn't know why he said that, it just came out. And it sounded insensitive too, like he didn't even care. But then again, he didn't care what the doctor thought of him.

'But we were able to safe your son.'

The word triggered some sort of secret vault that held all Dean's thought which he had avoided. His son… he had a son! A baby boy. He was a father! He couldn't believe it. How could he have not thought about him, all he did was thinking about Lisa. How could he forget about him?

'But Lisa…' Dean asked the doctor. He needed to hear it again.

'She didn't make it.' The doctor confirmed.

Dean felt Sam's hand on his shoulder. Tears welled up in his eyes and he didn't bother fighting them back. What was the point? He had ignored his feelings when their dad had died, that didn't do him any good. He knew he had to deal with it.

'My son?' Dean asked the doctor.

'He is fine, he doesn't have to go into an incubator, he's breathing on his own, his vitals are perfect.'

'When can I take him home?' Dean asked then.

'In a few days, he has to stay in for observation. You want to see him?'

Dean only nodded. The doctor smiled, faintly though, he knew it wasn't that appropriate. He led Sam and Dean through halls filled with children and happy parents who had just been given a miracle. But Dean couldn't smile, not even after all that happiness. It just passed straight through him.

They entered a room where there were about ten babies, all sleeping in their cradles. Moms and dads stood at the other side of the big window. They all proudly showed of their child and looked jealous at Dean for being allowed to enter. But when they saw his broken look, they turned confused.

A nurse handed Dean a blanket and then she gently picked up a baby. She walked towards Dean with a big smile and handed him over to him. The small boy opened his eyes and stared into Dean's. Dean could swear the baby was trying to ask him something., but then the boy yawned and rubbed his tiny hands into his eyes, his movements still slow. He was so small, so fragile, and Dean just had to protect him, he knew that this was his goal in life now.

'I'm so sorry that I couldn't safe your mom.' Dean whispered.

The nurse's face turned sad and she quickly walked out of the room, not wanting to show her compassion to Dean. He knew it was because she had tears in her eyes, just like he had.

'You want to meet your favourite uncle?' he then asked the baby who was already drifting off to sleep. The baby uttered silent sounds, as if he was singing himself to sleep. Dean turned around and faced Sam. Sam pushed the blanket away to get a good look at his nephew and then smiled.

'Hey there, I'm Sam, we're going to have so much fun.' Sam said gently.

Seeing him talk to his son like that made Dean smile too. He realised that he wasn't alone, he would never be alone, and neither would his boy. If Dean wasn't able to protect him, Sam would. Dean knew he would.

'So we need a name.' Dean said after a short period of silence, trying to keep my voice steady.

'Yeah, we do.'

The baby started crying a little and Dean gently rocked him, feeling a little uncomfortable, and then started soothing him back to sleep. He had no idea if what he was doing right now was the right thing to do. He had no idea how to take care of a kid, let alone a baby!

'So what do you want to be called, little one?' Dean asked the boy in his arms, trying to distract his mind, 'Something cool, cause I know you're gonna be a cool kid.'

Dean looked at his son's small fingers going up and down and he was sure he was dreaming about something ridiculous, bunnies perhaps. Dean laughed at himself for thinking that. The kid didn't even know what bunnies were!

'We need a name for his chart, have you chosen one or is it still baby Winchester?' a young nurse asked Dean then. Dean looked up from his boy and then it all came clear to him. It was the perfect name; tough, cool and still, sweet and cute for a baby.

'Zachary Samuel Winchester.'

The nurse nodded and walked away again, writting it down on the chart. When Dean turned to Sam again, Sam looked at him as if he had seen a ghost. For a moment Dean was already considering fighting options, but then Sam blinked and smiled.

'You called him Zachary Samuel Winchester. You gave him my name.'

'And?' Dean asked Sam, not understanding his behavior.

'I'm honoured, that's all. You named your son after me, that's… waw.'

'You're his uncle, I know you will look after him, so this is my way of thanking you already.'

The two brothers both smiled again and watched Zach sleep. And when Dean had to lay him back in his cradle, he realised how hard that was. He didn't want to let him go, he didn't want to leave him. Zach hadn't done anything, he hadn't said anything, but already, Dean was willing to give his life for him. His safety was the most important thing in the world. And when he saw Sam's eyes, Dean knew his brother was thinking the exact same thing as he was.

**AN: Now press that green review button and tell me what you thought about the little bounding thing bewteen father and son!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: The next chapter. Hope you will all enjoy it! And don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 4 – The hunt**

Back at the motelroom, Bobby was waiting for them. He had learned valuable information that could lead them to the demon. The demon that had murdered the mother of Dean's child. His fingers itched when Dean thought about the demon's death. He wanted to feel it's blood on his hands! Now he knew how dad had felt all those years he was hunting Azazel.

'So, how's your baby?' Bobby asked between the sharing of all the information.

'He's great, I named him after Sam. Zachary Samuel Winchester.'

'That's a wonderful name.' Bobby smiled

'Thanks, I think his mother would have loved it too. She once told me she couldn't choose between Benjamin and Zachary when she was pregnant for the fist time.'

Dean sighed while thinking about Lisa. What would he say to Ben? The kid would feel awful after that. Dean could only hope that he had a fantastic dad like Dean and Sam had when Mary was murdered. But Dean would have his revenge, he would kill that demon, for Ben and Zach.

Sam entered the room again, his hands filled with books and maps. Dean could only hope they were gonna find the demon now!

'Okay, I found his hiding place, it's here.' Sam said while pointing at a map, 'if we can lure him to this point.' He placed his fingers a couple of centimeters further, 'than we should be able to trap him in a devil's trap and exorcise it.'

'Good work, Sam.' Bobby complimented him.

Dean could only smile. He was so close to killing it. They grabbed al of their weapons and books and hurried to the car. It was only a short drive and they arrived at the correct place about ten minutes later. Dean couldn't believe that he had been so close to the damn thing this whole time.

Sam was going to create the devil's trap while Bobby and Dean were going to lure out the demon and chase it towards Sam. It was a simple plan. Sam started drawing while they took off. Dean held his weapons close and observed every moving object. He wasn't going to let the demon escape, not this time.

Finally, they arrived at a small house which lay hidden in the thick forest. There was sulphur everywhere. It was clear the demon lived here. Bobby would take the back of the house and Dean was going to go in through the front. He tried to be as quiet as he could, but the adrenaline chased through his veins. The excitement of the kill was getting to much. Dean knew he needed to keep his head clear.

Dean's breathing accelerated, his muscles tightened. His fingers clasped around his gun. Slowly, he walked through the living room, and then through the kitchen. The demon caught him by surprise.

He tried to plant his knife in Dean's back, but Dean could jump away and face him.

'I'll kill you.' Dean whispered, feeling all the anger boil up in his chest.

The demon smiled. 'Try!'

They jumped each other and went crazy. The demon kept attacking Dean with his knife and Dean kept avoiding it's blade. He refused to use his gun as he'd rather feel his bleeding skin on his hands. Dean kept punching him until he was covered in blood. He didn't realise how much strength adrenaline could give you, how much strength anger could give you.

It wasn't until Bobby pulled Dean off of the unconscious demon, that Dean realised how insane he must appear to him. He had kept punching a defeated man.

'Dean!' Bobby yelled while holding Dean's arms together, 'you can't kill the demon, you will only harm it's host.'

Dean calmed myself down and avoided looking at Bobby. He felt shame. How could he be so violent? He guessed it's always been a part of him, but not like this. He had to learn to control his anger.

Bobby chained the demon up and dragged him back to Sam, not letting Dean closer then 10 feet. Dean wasn't sure himself that he would be able to not touch him that demon anymore.

Sam had finished his job and looked horrified when he saw the beaten up demon. Not that he cared for the demon himself, but he did for the host. But he didn't accused Dean. He knew how he felt and he wouldn't judge Dean. He would have done the same thing if it had happened to him. Hell, Dean even thought that if Sam would have been given a free card, he would have beaten this man up as well.

Bobby laid the demon in the circle and Sam started exorcising him.

'Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio  
infernalis adversarii. omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.'

The demon started yelling in agony, but it didn't bother Dean, on the contrary. He knew exactly how he felt though; his pain measured his pain of losing Lisa, the mother of his boy.

Sam kept saying all the right words and it didn't take him any longer than a couple of minutes to exorcise the demon. All there was left was a bleeding man, an innocent man.

It was over, done. The demon was sent back to hell and the hunt was finished.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Well, like I said, this was a short story and only contains 5 chapters, so this is the last one. This story was a little fic for filling up some time I had on my hands. I hope it was liked and who knows, maybe I can do a sequel with Dean as Zach's dad and Sam as the cool uncle. But I still have to make up my mind about that. **

**Chapter 5 – Home**

After they anonymously tipped the police that there was an unconscious man lying in the forest, they took off and returned home. Dean couldn't wait until he could get in the shower. A good night of sleep would mean the world too, because in two days, Zach was coming home, and their quiet life would be over. And Dean had made some decisions.

On of them was that he could not give up hunting, not in a million years. Being a hunter kind of runs through your veins, it is a second nature. You could compare it to being a doctor. They can't give up their jobs as well; they would die without the hospital. With Dean, it was the same thing. He just needed the hunt to survive. Knowing that they actually helped others was very satisfying.

Another thing Dean decided was that Zach had become a part of his life. He could not live without him anymore. But Zach could not be part of his hunting-life either. It was too dangerous for a baby. But he wanted to raise him myself, after all, he was his father. So Dean would contact Ellen and Dean knew she would be happy to baby-sit if they went on a hunt. Dean knew already that he was going to feel guilty every time he dropped him off, but it was necessary.

And he knew Zach would always have a second home with Ellen.

Two days had past since the hunt and it was time for Zach to come home. He was declared healthy and he just seemed the perfect baby. Dean couldn't wait until the nurse would bring him to hand him over into his arms. The smile on Dean's face wouldn't be able to be any larger.

Dean waited in the hall with Sam and looked up impatiently at every nurse that passed him by. And then there they were. A young pretty nurse with a small baby in her arms. Dean immediately stretched out his arms and took Zach out of the nurse's arms. Zach opened his small eyes and looked at Dean with a clear look, piercing through Dean's eyes. He could swear Zach was already trying to communicate. He was such a smart kid. He probably had that from his mother. If only he had my looks, Dean thought and he then laughed.

'Hey, Zach,' Sam greeted him, 'ready to go home?'

'Of course he is!' Dean smiled, 'Here, you take him and I'll take care of the paperwork.'

Sam gently took Zach out of Dean's arms and started rocking him back to sleep. Dean quickly signed some papers and then we were ready to go home.

There, Bobby and Ellen were awaiting us and they even brought presents. Most of it were toys and clothes and little bottles to feed him. A good thing we had a women in our 'gang', Dean thought pleased.

'Jo is coming as soon as she can. She's just finishing a job and then she'll be here.' Ellen said while bending over the baby's cradle.

'Oh, that's great!' Dean smiled.

'So,' Bobby began, 'you did forget an important thing, though.'

Everybody looked at Bobby, confused and concerned. What could be so important? They had diapers, food, clothes, a camera,... Dean was thinking about something they could have missed, but nothing came to him.

'What's that then?' Sam asked.

'Every child should have a godfather, especially in our case.' Bobby explained.

'That's right!' Ellen said, feeling stupid that she hadn't thought of that.

'Oh, that's obvious.' Dean said, smiling and then he turned to face his brother, 'Sam, would you take the honour of being little Zachary's godfather?'

Sam's eyes widened and his mouth popped open. 'Of course, Dean!'

'Great!' Dean laughed.

And this was all great, everything felt just perfect. Dean couldn't imagine how he would ever be sad again, or angry. He had his son and a brother with him and they were surrounded by family. What would a man want more? And Dean knew that from now on, his nightmares would be gone. He would only dream of Zach, of happiness.

**AN: So, if you think I should do a sequel, let me know! I'm looking forward to what you have to say and I must say, this was fun to write. I always like a 'daddy Dean' fic and it was cool to write a short one myself. **


End file.
